The Killers Arms
by State Hopper
Summary: Vegeta Chichi Pairing: With the failing of Goku's return after Namek, Chichi falls into disarray. Finding some brief relief in Vegeta's advances, infatuation begins to fester. Yet who is the infatuated one?
1. An Intermission

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,

**THE KILLERS ARMS**

_by Ardy-Bo-Bardy_

**Chapter I**

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Strange,_ it appeared that one took the smaller things to be so much larger when annoyed. The lines of faces and crooks in noses. Leaping out as if to infect. The gardener under his watch was no different in this matter. His elongated body and steady gray eyes, reminding Vegeta of an old packhorse. With a wispy salt-and-pepper mane, sticking up and out. Placed upon the grass, tobacco smoke swirled about like a decomposing quilt. Split in parts as it slowly disappeared into nothingness. He truly was the ugliest fellow.

Strife, conflict, challenge- it was a ruthless eroticism. A salacious hunger one might say. Carnal anticipation of the final blow. The final outcry of a paramour in battle. Vegeta treasured that haze in their eyes, the semblance of a child. For that one moment he would be their everything, their giver, their reaper, their all. Out where no one went. Out where the dust swirled with no hope in settling. Vegeta stood. Across the nothingness he stared, the desolate land where he and Kakarott had once fought. Tightening both arms the man's teeth grit. Aching to slash that bitter memory open. Waiting, watching, and hoping that it would soon die. He felt barren, tired, and for the first time in a long time, lost for an answer.

How he wished to drive the knife deeper, to upset the balance. In his head he had captured the planet he stood upon. The tree trunks snapping like a baby's arm, hills gashing rivers and streams. Both hands would strangle her mountainous neck, as boulders cracked like a woman's skull. This world was weak, with no armor in the least. Not even Kakarott. Disregard - In an enfeebled way made the ache of defeat less tormenting. Yet he could not remember defeat, only deadlock.

The air was becoming cooler now. The little goose bumps along Vegeta's forearms a good indication. Kakarott, the grass flattened beneath his boots. So many questions wrapped his head. Bitter and hateful questions. Ones which he wished to carve into Kakarott's skull with an ice-pick. It was a hateful escapade by blood, he grit.  
_  
How would father look upon me now?_

Landing on the front lawn, before the bulbous building know as Capsule Corp, noted by its huge black letters. His brow rippled to the thought of entering. Knowing what waited for him. Within the depths of everything, the depths of his stolen ascendancy he felt compelled to linger. In the darkness, where the light would flee to bath only Kakarott, haloing about him like a marveling child, just to obtain what he had. The grass didn't crackle as he walked, it was far too soft for that. Up above a billion stars glistened, like moonlight upon a wound, fresh; as the body still quivered.

Resting both hands atop the bench, his face cast a dark shape. A smear, not really a face at all. More like a shadow or ghost. Even his reflection was disconcerted. The chair shifted slightly as the prince sat down. Its legs screaming like a banshee. Never did it cease but for the wakening.

"Vegeta?" a voice cut the hum in his ears. "What's up?" His eyes caught the colour of her skin, shifting across her collar bones as she breathed, anyone was beautiful at that moment. In the reflection of kitchen paint Vegeta found himself alongside that tabletop. Virile limbs swollen with acrimonious bee stings. He treasured that haze in their eyes, the semblance of a child. For that one moment he would be their everything, their giver, their reaper, their all. Sweat began to form like condensation on a window. Much like the one before him. Studying the sensual reflection, arousal grew tenfold. Her body buckled down with breasts flat upon the table-top. Face pushed bloodied into the wood. Spectacular eyes. Tearing the backside from her red dress, little crescents dotted the woman's back. Blood upon the cupboards, torn hair in his hand. Vegeta ached for her sounds. The type when all respect for ones own self was lost. Given to him. The table skid tremendously as he forced himself forward. The dip of her back deepening with each avid thrust. _Cry Out!_

"Hello?" The word echoed like a bell "Vegeta?" Relieving both eyes from the wall. Bulma only cocked her head. "You alright?" Seeing her there, intact, smiling, and content. His hands almost lashed out with the snarl of a beast king. Any creature would have been welcoming at present. Anybody or anything, just something to call him greater.

Out beneath the porch light, insects swarmed. Rushing to harm themselves for something they couldn't help but be drawn to. Softly he ran her name along the inside of his lips. Two days felt as if a universe of time, going on like a song. For the first time in his twenty six years, Vegeta knew the intoxication of sexual relations. It had been an entire battle in a second and for many bitter reasons - he was glad it had been with Kakarott's wife. Absently clamping the crook in his neck Vegeta closed his eyes. Remembering the butterfly flight of her breath - _damn marvelous._

Last night there had been rain, winding the window like a widow's tear.Vegeta had seen many of those, at the corner of his eye. _Porcelain; wasting, floating, drifting, and fading away. _Tonight the warmth of his skin reminded him of certain things. Things that had no name or were at all definite memories. Like the aroma of Jasmine or grit of sand. Tracing a pair of random headlights across the ceiling, his eyes finally closed. Sleep came then, the lightest death.

Waking to the sound of an unknown thing, a woman sat at the dresser, naked and enwrapped in smoke. Her shoulders were slumped, showing the ridged trail of a tiny spine. She was humming, but still she was cold. He lay there for a moment and a few moments more. The oval mirror sporting her brown pupils through the smoke and starlight. Rising from the mattress Vegeta traced his fingers along the run of her back, each digit bumping over those fine set ribs. Her cigarette burned like a floating eye. Glowing hard as she sucked with force and silence. He had known her for a long, long time. When he looked at her though, he didn't remember fondness, joy or caring. He recalled a time when he wasn't his own man, when he wasn't a man at all. She was that time to him, when forever-space wasn't far enough. Nevertheless he tormented himself like those insects, unable to stop being drawn to her. She was who he was, a part of him, she was Vegeta and always would be.

"You should get that removed, woman" he poked at the tattooon her back "Are you coming to bed or not?" Staring a top her head where pale ears stuck out, she clutched her hands before turning like a swan.

"Liar"

* * *

**A WEEK EARLIER**

* * *

Chichi did not make friends often, she got annoyed with people far too easily. Dreading that predestined obligation where you would have to actually make an effort. Entering the corporation premises, she attempted to ignore a small band of Namek-jins who presently milled beneath the maple trees. Conversing with one and other in an unknown tongue, they glanced only momentarily in her direction. A friendly happiness in their faces, a look that made her think - with everything lost, howcould they still be merry. Straightening her posture before the Brief's front entrance, Chichi grit her teeth. An unconcious habit. Swooping along the pastel corridor she inevitably passed the living roomfrom where Kelly, Katie, Karen or whatever her name was, sat. Glancing from the television, in supposed welcome, the brat's common accent played. 

"Hey..." She said rather unenthusiastically.

"Hmph..."

Placing her bag upon the bench Chichi stood idly for a moment, before helping herself to a glass of water. The house felt alive, and yet though quiet, she envied the feeling it gave her.Staring out through the window, she waited. Back turned, shoulders stooped,she finally heard theapproach offootsteps.

"Bulma, I ..." she began only to cut herself short. For clear before her stood a rather unexpected demon. For the longest moment the Saiya-jin merely kept his eyes transfixed. Not on Chichi but on the air about them. He appeared to look quite human at a glance, with his stocky and powerful build both within human range, yet that was where the resemblance ceased. He appeared inhumanly alert, overly aware to the surrounding location. To observe the aliens movements a predator came to mind, so silently and gracefully he stalked, with features continually shifting. The longer she watched him, Chichi began to realise that his face appeared to be less human as well. Both eyes sitting just a little too angular, with hair formed into an unruly shape.Was thiswhat her husband was, could have been?

Noticing her intrusive stare, the Saiya-jin quickly mounted a growl. The low rumble suiting such a creature of animalistic fraternization. Peeling backa cupboard door. He removed a loaf of bread and honey from the well stocked shelf. She had seenthe aleinat a distance, with his armor torn and battered. But this warrior stood in what appeared to be quite ordinary clothing; apair of brown trousers and pressed white shirt. Placing her glass within the sink, Chichi sighed aloud before coupling her hands.

"Excuse me" she gathered at her handbag quickly placing the item back upon her shoulder, "I seem to have forgotten your name?" Without even a huffed answer or simple glance in reply the 'man' continued to prepare his sandwich. Inching a little closerChichi bent her head. "Your name please?" gripping the butter knife ever firmer, she wasspun a hungry stare.

"Who are you to ask my name? You will be told if I wish to tell you..." his voice buried itself within the walls, diving within every crack and crevasse. Breeding and multiplying untilChichi felt entirely infected by it.

"Well if you won't tell me then I guess I will just have to refer to you as Saiya-jin...so to answer your question _Saiya-jin_ I am Son Chichi and after all the trouble you've caused me it would do you some good to remember it!"

"Kakarott's wife?" he curiously shot.

"What? No, Son Goku is my husband."

"Kakarott is your idiots true name, woman" he spat.

"No it isn't, he isn't like you... maybe in blood but not at heart, so you will refer to him as Son Goku and nothing else."

"Peh stupid woman. Do you really expect me to take orders from you!" he paused "Remind me to eliminate you first"

"I don't think Goku would like that?"

He wryly smirked."Precisely why I would eliminate you first" Placing down his knife, the man grasped his plate in departure toward the lesser light of the hall.

Two days passed, and by one way or another she found herself back within the Brief's kitchen. Once more in the company of an alien. "Hello again, Vegeta" he turned mechanically toward her voice, recalling the woman as Chichi from across the breakfast counter. Presently he was buttering some toast, with drippings of numerous spreads.

"Kakarott's wife. What do you want?"

"Excuse me" she huffed "Polietness is free. I've come to see Bulma."

"Why?" he bit into his breakfast, before sighing. "The nuisance isn't here."

"I trust you mean Bulma and not that brat" Vegeta chewed in response. "Well tell her a dropped by. I-I better get going" she briskly turned on her heels.

"How'd you learn of my name?" He asked after her. "Am I so interesting that you'd actually seek it out?"

"No." she paused "Gohan, my son... he told me."

The open spaces of the East Side district, drained Chichi of drama. A place where natural melodies played out from the owls and mice. Stopping at a wheat field, which lay adjoined to the old dirt road, Chichi took off her sandals, hoping that just maybe she might get lost. The house lay dark amongst the willows, no smoke from the chimney, no light through the windows. Nudging ill-oiled wounds the old oak door screamed for mercy as she entered, and darkness slipped back from whence it came.Life was an invaluable thing and yet she felt that her own was simply corroding away. All for another,someone so obliviously illiberal. She often wondered how her own mother would have stood in a situation such as this. Would she have crumbled and fallen, or held a metal rod? Biting her lip in the face of weakness or wept persecuted? Chichi supposed that she would never know what her mother may or may not have done, though many a time she imagined that she was watching, waiting for just one moment.

Throwingher purse to the bench top, theone which Goku had bought, Chichi entered the living room. Starlight cut through the windows and she fell into her canyon of a sofa. It was dead quiet. Staring through the low light of night she studied the armchair, some three meters away. She inwardly told herself that its large protruding hump was most probably the washing basket, forming quite by accident a humanoid shape. Though with the use of the word 'human' she found herslef a little ill at ease.

"You took your time" the washing basket rose, forcing Chichi to lunge for her tall potted ferns.

"Vegeta!" She shrieked with the aquiring light. "How did you get into my house? Why are you even in my house? How dare you!"

"I imagined you wouldlive closer to the city, it would take a good while for help to arrive if you ever needed it." Feeling the encumbrance of a papered wall. Chichi straightened in an attempt to appear stronger, to appear with the type of confidence people thought she had. "Hmph... Who'd of thought that you could bare such a powerful half-breed... humans, sly dogs." It was then that he looked at her, deeper than anyone ever had. Hunting a woman.

"Get out of my house..." She slipped from the little space he bestowed. "Get out or else!" Vegeta didn't move, he merely stared for what felt like an eternity. A cruel amount of time, and then, as if he were normal, he began to laugh.

"You are very humorous woman"

"Get out!" she yelled further. "What do you want here!" He slowly bound his arms, proceeding with the longest breath she'd ever heard.

"Nothing... not really." Was his answer, the words without a hint of malice or underlying message. Loweringher hands Chichi suspected that her face also lowered, for Vegeta grunted with something other than disgust. The air was slightly cooler by that stage, thought the room continued to smolder. Watching Vegeta for a moment longe, Chichi rubbed her brow with a small rush of defeat.

"Then if you wish for nothing..." the words came wearily "Leave. I'm tired, feeling old, and... look I'm justtired alright." In an instant and with as much spontaneity as a field of spotted deer,Vegeta put his right foot forward. "W-what are you doing?" she retracted. Extending a limb he shifted toward her abdomen. "Don't you dare! Don't look at me like that either!"

"I shall look at you however I like... Ms. Chichi" his voice was less hostile near the end, brusque yet something finer. The man's enigmatic mind choosing to title her as widowed.

"I'm telling you to leave Vegeta" her voice shuddered. "I won't say it again" he smelt like everything she wanted to hate, wished to cast out of herself. Feeling an animal chew at her stomach, fingers curled and dug, as his face hovered closer and closer. She could smell him.

_Silence._

"If you weren't so pathetically weakwoman, I would say that you almost resembled a Saiya-jin"

"Don't insult me." With a scrambled grab Vegeta grazed her lips.

"God dammit woman, stop being so blasted willful!"

"You don't belong here" she tugged at her arm. "I'm married"

"Explain how that matters" He rasped. "Pity that fool's not here to answerany of this"he lowered "Pity he didn't wish to return."

Sex, the smell of it, the heat of it, the shear feeling of another with so much attention in you. Their eyes on only you, their bodies deep in yours. In many ways it was like a drug, for nobody considered the consequences or what if's, it was always in the now where nothing mattered but you. Descending to the blankets an owl hooted by the window, so softly from the old maple tree from where Gohan use to play. Vegeta's body sat laced with scars of war, large and small, thin and thick. Their bodies sat silent in the dark andhe looked at her like a gem, somethinghe wished to roll in his fingers. Trailing the reach of him, Chichi's fingers ran in no particular thought pattern. She felt exposed, like a rabbit on a highway. Running on and on not knowing that escape was on either side of her. Grasping the young mans hand, Vegeta failed to even flex his fingers. All she wished for, was to be protected, to be brought into him like a child. Just to know that she would always have a rain coat like him. Warm, solid and one which didn't let the wind in.

Goku and Chichi seldom made love, though when they did it was beautiful. Chichi felt cruel a lot of the time, too strong for him. She did not mean to be the way she was. But sometimes the little things cannot be helped, we are who we are, we are no more. Closing her eyes tears seeped through the edges. For even then she could see his face in the corner of the room, those eyes.

_Chi?_

With a smash against the wall Chichi was brought to realise how incredibly loud Vegeta grunted. His regal tone forced through curled lips and bared teeth. For a further hour the pair indulged in each others company, where the meshing of bodies mixed to form something undeniably wrong. With the reach of his second climax Vegeta began to become something other than graceful, and for the first time Chichi noticed a stranger within her. Attempting to rise Vegeta slowly slid down beside her, his body slumberous and flaccid.

"Nothing's to come of this," he tore the air like a client. "I don't wish of it" uplifting herself from the pillows, Chichi wrapped herself in her night gown.

"I wouldn't expect it to..."

"Very well" Rising a hand to her lips, Vegeta precariously slipped back into his clothing. "Where's that annoying brat of yours, should he not be here?" releasinga sigh Chichi just wanted him out.

"I think you should go Vegeta, now... just leave please" she attempted to sound in control but the fact of the matter was, the wall was the only thing holding her up. Opening the window he paused for a moment, failing to look back as he spoke.

"Don't contact me" They weren't lovers, I lover would kiss the other goodnight before they left, a lover would whisper sweet nothings to the other so softly, Vegeta did neither of these.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**_Disclaimer; I own nothing dbz related._**  
**


	2. The Casualties

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø

**THE KILLERS ARMS**

_by Ardy-Bo-Bardy_

**Chapter II**

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Her boy._ The light of his eyes appeared with all the innocence of the world. He looked at his mother that morning after. Arriving before the door with Piccolo at the horizon. The time was eight am but she wasn't mad. "I'm sorry mom. I-I will get to my studies now. I promise" Placing a hand to his head, dark hair sprang up with the folding of her arms.

"I suggest you do"

"Y-you're not mad with me?" she caught his eye for a moment, trying to find something out of place. But all was as if nothing had ever happened. Standing still, Gohan's bedroom door softly closed, remaining that way for some time to come. _"No... I'm not mad Gohan"_

Standing at the kitchen bench at noon. A cool breeze stroked at Chichi's hair. Merging the scents of mint, fennel, and thyme. Their aromatic hands winding her neck like a lover. With a sigh, thoughts slowly concurred like those herbal essences. She could still feel him, hear his voice whispering. Looking to the puddle of water at the base of her sink, ripples came and went, caressing one an other in symmetry. Just to be so close. Mere hours ago she had been in ache for Vegeta to leave. Hoping he would depart with the speed of a bird. But now... now it was all flooding in. Filling her ocean with things she had forgotten to want. Things she had forgotten existed. It was then that a knock came at the door. A small ratt-a-tat-tat. Chichi rarely received visitors, besides the obvious few. Peeking past the yellow kitchen curtain. She caught glance of a most oddly found creature. It's right leg stooping slightly in wake of an answer.

The light was murky in that part of the house, so Chichi hoped it dimmed her frown. Even if just a little. Peeling back the old oak door, the interloper just stood there. Eyes squinting in the noon day light. "Katie" arms folded "Gohan's studying."

"That's okay... " she paused with bare feet and sack-like clothing, "Actually to tell you the truth, it was you I wanted to talk to" It had been mere months since the two had verbally fought. This Katie person, this stupid girl, had absolutely no right to interfere in another's mothering abilities. Pure and simple. Besides how wise could a simple adolescent be. Gesturing her inside, Chichi closed the door behind her rather strange house guest.

Pouring the tea, Katie played with an orange at the table. Her back hunched over with what resembled an attempt at woe. Casting an askew glance, Chichi shook her head. From what she recalled, Katie had been on Namek-sei at the same time as Gohan and Krillian. The bratty stray attempting to steal Goku's craft, seen as her own had malfunctioned. She was an odd looking creature Chichi mused. Her skin deadly pale with angular eyes and deep red hair. However what was most notable was the girls pointy ears, much like those from a story book. Besides a few other strange quirks Katie was absolutely tiny. Chichi estimated not much taller than Krillian. Slicing into a fresh batch of raspberry square, Chichi spoke with as much frankness as deemed necessary. "What did you want to ask?" Shifting her chair slightly, the young girl chose not to answer until her mouth had been well dampened by a shot of tea, yet even then she paused.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, for all that nonsense earlier. It was uncomfortable yesterday."

"Uh huh" Chichi nodded.

"Well, It wasn't my place to say anything about Gohan." she gave a furtive look "I was always told my mouth would be my demon" Wiping raspberry crumbs from their fingers, both women began to talk, and talk, and talked all the way into mid afternoon. It was refreshing for Chichi to speak with a new character. A person with an entirely different philosophy on life. With the hour nearing three pm, Chichi glanced at the red leaves within her cup, speckling the sides like a beetles back.

"I can read them if you like" Katie motioned.

"My tea leaves?" Chichi attempted not to challenge her guest's sincerity, or whatever ruse she was attempting to conduct. So without a thought the cup was passed across the table, being considered an amusing ploy.

"Cheers" she smiled "I did this for that guy Yamcha not long ago... he seemed skeptical though" Katie smiled with something other than naiveté. Although she appeared somewhat uneducated, this young woman rather unexpectedly possessed a fairly developed outlook. Holding the dainty tea cup between her hands, Katie bent her head. Watching with little interest, Chichi's attention dwelled apathetically toward the young girls tiny nails, she bit them. Fortune telling, gypsies, hoop earrings and beauty spots. Chichi did not so much believe in these things as perhaps Bulma. It seemed like futile nonsense to her. Titling the china cup Katie chewed the inside of her lip with concentration, where unexpectedly as Chichi waited, the maiden's brow began to ripple. A peak of anguish rising between both foreign eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry I have to go" She dropped the cup clumsily, its shell hitting the floor like a scream. Waving about Katie's red sweater Chichi yelled from the door, yet the girl didn't once look back.

**ONE YEAR EARLIER;**

"Foreigner" A giant chest loomed, to sit well above Katie's eye line. Smiling through a thick black beard, Hannor patted his gigantic round belly. "Still scrawny a'everI see. We nee' ta get some meat on tem' bones o'yers" He lifted the girl high into the air with thick timbre and laughter. Placing a hard kiss upon each cheek, she was lowered back to the tiles. Katie had known Hannor for many years, the old man was a Noratas technician based at one of the many interstellar Noratas colonies that dotted the surrounding galaxy.

"Hannor. Good to see you, you well?"

"Bah o' course" he replied like brute.

"Glad to hear it. You weren't last time I visited." Glancing about his mountain of a body the young woman distanced herself "I am only here for the moment. Just to visit with Nappa and Vegeta. Do you know where they are? Not on retrieval I hope." Rubbing his chin. A sound of course hair scrapped beneath dexterous fingers.

"I t'ink I 'eard t'a Vegeta was in t'a infirmary" he shrugged "No' sure, jus' go an' take a peek. T'ey shouldna' be far off." Smiling at the old brick wall the two parted company. Katie's relationship with Nappa and Vegeta had been a long and arduous one. They had meet at an intergalactic space port, Vegeta's craft being in need of some desperate repairs.

_Harlen-Eight, set almost three thousand kilometers off Harlen-sei, was an intergalactic port and trade colony. That is to say a gigantic array of joint crafts and vessels. At the time in question Katie happened to be in the south quadrant. She would be hard pressed to tell you exactly what she was looking for. Yet if ever you are on Harlen-Eight, it is most certain that you are looking to snaffle a deal. The south side pub 'Lockshore' was definitely a place to be reckoned with. With spikes down their limbs, and skin scaled or not. Strippers beckoned for criminal earnings. Katie had been in flight for more over two months, so any company was better than her own._

_Sitting at table five, smoke swirled about like a protective cloud. In a strange way, it was comforting. Pivoting the tumbler in her hand, Goshu sloshed with sweet donchees bobbing up and down. To the left of her sat four Oumea-jins. Their snake like eyes attached to elongated faces. Where as to the right were three Noratas employees with faces not too far from her own. One had hair down his back, one with hair like a flame, and the other had no hair at all. They appeared to be arguing. Tossing a couple of chips upon the table. Katie stubbed out her cigarette in a weary manner. She didn't make a habit of sitting in strip pallor's, yet it was near impossible to find a respectable low key pub on Harlen-Eight._

_"Two weeks! It's a blasted five-nine injector!" Glancing over her shoulder, Katie watched as the littler Noratas employee, sat before a N.T.A (Noratas Trade Agreements) communicator. Five-nine she thought, she happened to have one. It was second cycle and may not have functioned as well as it might. But it did work. Removing the hood from her head, Katie approached the man's rickety table, where at present his two companions had merged upon the bar. Placing down her bag, she coughed in obvious gesture._

_"And who are you?" He continued to type upon his communication panel._

_"Katie Wilks" she introduced "And I couldn't help over hearing that you're in a bit of a fix."_

_"Well that's my business" Terminating the program, his chair swiveled in her direction. "What are you offering woman?"_

_"Two hundred and fifty chips." she announced "The five-nine is second cycle so just be glad it's not three-hundred" Laughing quite out loud, he slapped his thigh_

_"How amusing... I think it will be One-hundred and fifty or nothing" she was lucky he was willing to offer anything. Noratas space-pods were under mass contract by the N.T.A. These chips would most certainly come straight from his own pocket. She knew she should have turned and left, calling him a swindling fool yet... she didn't. Smiling to the alcoholic blush across his cheeks. The young dockie wrote her identification number on the back of a costar._

_"Be there in two hours Mr. ah?"_

_"Prince Vegeta." he retorted._

_"Oh Prince" she gave a mocking smile "Well Mr. Prince Vegeta, be there or I will presume you didn't want it" sliding the card across the table, she discreetly took note to his brown furry tail. "Humph, I didn't think there were any of you left"_

_"And who are they" he poured her a gin._

_"Saiya-jins of course."_

_"Best of the best" he leaned forward "Katie Wilks"_

Watching both boots scuff the tiles, Katie smiled to the old memory, it was easier then. Breaking her thoughts a firm hand tapped upon her shoulder. With teeth like pearl and hair too match, the young man induced a wince. "Canna' find the runt eh?" Jeice laughed like he had been clever. Sneering, Katie adjusted her bag.

"No I found you. But if you know where Vegeta is that'd help" Strolling along toward sector eleven, Jiece prattled on about pointless things. Things she had no interest in.

"Capin' Ginyu..." he announced "Look what the cat's dragged in" Turning around the huge man lowered his eyes in obvious distain, before ultimately exiting the room. Cocking a wry grin Jeice laughed out loud, before waltzing back down the hall with pomposity in every stride. Presently Katie stood in the recovery area of sector eleven. The large pale room, circular and supplying ten patients with individual quarters. At the far end of the area sat two Rejuvenation tanks, also know as Ren-gen tanks. One was presently in use. Lifting her satchel from the floor Katie swiftly turned back toward the exit. Beginning to agree that Vegeta and Nappa definitely were on retrieval, yet to that very thought she caught a curious sight. Peeking through the small porthole to room 'A2'. She spied Vegeta and a very anxious Dr. Malaka. With a glance in approval, the beaked creature signaled her entry. With a worn baggy sweater, waterproof slacks and oversized boots, Vegeta's eyes swept her like a broom before turning back to his task in disapproval.

"Dr Malaka" Katie walked over to the creature "What's that you have?"

"This my dear... this is the armor young Vegeta arrived in," she nodded to his words, though not really interested. Proceeding to listen on politely, Katie pulled a smoke from her pouch. Flaring it up with a deep and refreshing breath.

"Katie. You shouldn't smoke that child, bad for you" Dr Malaka placed the armor down.

"Everything's bad for you these days" she smirked. It was pleasing to be back amongst people she had known for more over ten minutes. Face to a name and all that rot. Continuing to quietly chat away with the old codger, she ignored the movement as Vegeta grabbed her bag from the floor. Exiting the room without as much as a word.

The employee quarters upon Bordoc-sei were modest in the least. Vegeta's was in sector four, level C. It sported a hard single bed, closet and various other items, which Katie found highly depressing. As she entered Vegeta was presently mucking around with something on the dresser. Glancing to the bed her bag lay open, with a few random items pulled out. She did not have much in common with Vegeta. In fact you couldn't find two people more unsuited. But for a good many years they had known one and other. Leaning over his shoulder, Katie studied the quick and italic writing that he scrawled.

"I, Prince Vegeta, ID number four-nine-seven-one..." she read aloud "Wish to terminate my contract in the period of cycle six-four-nine, forfeiting all benif-..."

"Stop that" he shrugged her back.

"Stupid... you can't just leave? My dad tried that." she sat upon the bed. "N.T.A won't let you."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do." he scolded "I am sick to death of this place. Besides I have more important business at hand"

"Oh?" she exaggerated "And what's that?"

"Hmph, it's my business." He folded the form.

"Whatever, I noticed your tail or lack there of... what happened?" failing in his response, Katie continued "So where's Nappa?" Pulling out another smoke she awaited an answer. "Well?"

"...Killed" he stated frankly "Stupid idiot was weaker than I thought" Widening her eyes, smoke hovered about them like a large inflicted halo.

"You okay" she flicked ash to the floor. Casting an annoyed glance, he only gestured her not to do it. Sitting down, the bed sank from his weight. "Like my hair, an old lady from Harlan plated it all. Took ages." He didn't need to reply. "Well at least I'm trying new things Vegeta." she crossed her legs "Well. Did you find Kakarott?"

"What? Yes, yes I found that blasted idiot." He frowned.

"Did_ he_ kill Nappa?" casting a wry look, a hand wandered her neck.

"Yes... " The pair had never been completely intimate, due to their present situation. Katie's native religion, had it put that both men and woman were not to engage in full intercourse until their bodies had reached full maturity of thirty years, Katie was presently twenty eight. The coupling of two bodies was at the root of every civilisation, it was an act to be marvled. To the Furra-jins, your body was your most sacred possession, it was to be treated with respect and care, thus showing respect and appreciation to what you have been granted in life.

Removing his gloves and chest plate, Vegeta wound her face. Their mouths hot and au courant, it was a blanket of familiarity. Just to be so close. Trailing the reach of her. He licked the skin between Katie's collar bones. Grunting as she cupped his groin, she loved the sound of his voice. It was one of the few times Vegeta ever appeared complacent. Leaning closer, masculine skin smelt like ren-gen fluid. A saccharine flavor with an acrylic after taste. Through his blue suit Katie massaged Vegeta's royal genitalia, a flush sweeping with overdue vengeance. As per usual it was not long before that blue suit was scrunched about his hips. The prince's elbows leaning backward, as his counterpart went down lovingly.

That night as Katie slept Vegeta sealed his space pod, with little intent to return. Upon the gray dresser lay an embossed yellow envelope with _K.W _scribbled across its front. She knew what it said even before looking. Removing the red seal a small white note was pulled from its gut, the letter read:

_I have gone to Namek-sei to find the dragonballs, to take back what is mine. Do not follow me woman, stay away from Namek-sei. If you come, I will kill you myself!_

_Sincerely Prince Vegeta._

Screwing up the letter, anger and worry became a mixture of something worse. He would die. In Vegeta's case one should never underestimate the power of denial. He was a prince and the last son, yet that did not make him better than all those before. It was cruel of her to doubt his strength, but she had seen him kneeling at Frezia's feet to many times before. It was more power than he would ever know. She only wished he would know it soon.

**THE PRESENT;**

"Gohan, put some shoes on" Chichi emptied the larger pieces of china into the trash can.

"Shoes, why?" He puzzled, frisking the fruit bowl.

"Katie dropped her cup, there's bits of china everywhere."

"Katie was here?"

"Gohan? She's been here for more over three hours?" she hugged her hips "Just where have you been?"

"No where mom" he readily gestured. "Studying hard... that's all"

"Really..." Pulling back the kitchen chair, Chichi slumped down, her mind was in any place but home, what did it all matter. Sighing to the sound of Gohan closing the cutlery draw, the days previous events flooded back."Gohan, that friend of yours turned out to be not so bad" she glanced ahead "I would never haveguessed talking to her that she was so young" Upon slicing his apple, Gohan looked at his mother in the strangest way.

"I don't think so mom." the young boy paused "She's married to Vegeta. It's weird, she's so nice." Gripping the ridge of the old mahogany table, Chichi stood rather confused.

"Wife?" she gestured sharply "I think you mean friend honey. She never ment..." Chichi rubbed her brow. This wasn't meant to be. She was supposed to be a kid, a child, an immature brat. Breaking to the living room, the door was readily closed.

Sitting upon the sofa, her thumb nail became shorter and shorter. She saw it, Katie knew. Though Chichi wished to doubt her every suspicion, those eyes remained. At present the light was low, for dusk was fast approaching. Closing both eyes, Chichi imagined him sitting on a guest bed at Capsule Corp. Passing a lone finger across those fine set lips. Butterflies and wild horses simply swept the course of her. Just to feel his mouth again. Covering her face swells of ache crushed at her from the inside. Clawing through her veins, where normality swam. Staring to the wall where they fondled. Tears for took her knees with struggling lungs.

Why did she care whether Katie touched him, lying together arm in arm, whispering sweet nothings. It was all just a carnival ride, always to have the same appraisal. Closing the curtains her hands smelt of body salt. Ten bitten nails wringing yellow cotton hatefully. Goku was her husband and she loved him, had for more over ten years. So who was this Prince, this cutthroat, royal blade and brawler? Kicking the coffee table, Chichi sent her cheap imitation pottery flying.

"Ow, Dammit..." she shrunk down." You idiot!"

Glancing over the clock on the wall, it read, ten-twenty am. Gohan had already knocked at his mother's door three times that morning. _'Mom, you alright?' _she didn't answer him, but only hugged her bed clothes closer. The windowpane showed its faults in the forenoon light. Like the lines on an old women's face. Benign stories of life, more appreciated when beside the eyes than upon the brow. Biting at Goku's blue and white pillow, her skin chinked and shifted. Their bed was not as big as many couples. But as of now it felt huge. Rolling to her husband's side, she pushed her lips into the seam break. There was no scent of him at all. The aroma washed away with lemon and pine.

Staring into the wall, her eyes drifted to the gathering of cotton and wood before her. It was very tattered about the edges. The corner only just poking out from beneath the duchess. Tracing fine decoration she smiled to the intricacy of it. The card was quite beautiful, embodied with what appeared to be a precious gold mesh. It must have been Vegeta's she thought, slipping from his pocket perhaps. Leaning against the wall she read aloud the words it possessed

_'Juna seca de.'_

It made absolutely no sense. The dialect was not even slightly familiar. Rotating the note more than once. She studied it from every angel, imagining Vegeta searching his pockets like a fox. Turning his guest room upside down for this mere item of home. A keepsake perhaps, though that did seem out of his nature. Pressing the piece of card beneath her nose. An array of scents sprinted her senses. Sugary vanilla, like fluffy white milkshakes at the market. Keen fennel, taking Chichi back to blush-rose aniseed wheels. Mellow musk, her eyes squinted, the scent of a paramour.

It was almost noon before Chichi exited her room. Soft mummers traveling up the hallway. Pushing the hair from her eyes, it lay long upon both shoulders. She did not know what was wrong with her head. Wondering if anyone would notice ten bitten nails and unkempt clothing. Three faces swung about the kitchen, as she entered. Rising to both feet Gohan came ahead. He looked worried, it wasn't the type face for child, especially her own. Unfolding both arms, Bulma placed her hands upon Yamcha's shoulders. He appeared more puzzled than anything. Sitting at the table in his common red gi. It would have been easier to cry and scream. Kicking them both from her house. If only to keep her alias of 'Son Chichi the debaucher' between two.

"Chichi, we were beginning to think you were going to stay in there all day" Bulma walked around the table "Feeling better now? What was it, a bug?" Lifting her eyes Chichi starred at Bulma for the longest time.

"Yes... a bug"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Confrontations

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø

**THE KILLERS ARMS**

_By Ardy-Bo-Bardy_

**Chapter III**

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø

Capsule Corp. was awfully quite the following day. The Namek-jins gone for good. Chichi did not attend the summoning of the dragon yet Gohan said it was very sad and indeed came home quite upset. Walking the cobble stone path, bees played like a nature's philharmonic where everything smelt like honey. It reminded her of the gardens from when she was a child. Agapanthus and snow drops blooming with natural brilliance. Pulling Vegeta's note from her pocket.The gold mesh glittered in the morning light. It was rare that no one would be home. Setting her bag upon the living room coffee table she considered leaving the note where Vegeta might find it. Just beneath the fruit bowl, and yet it remained in her purse. The time waspresently nine am and Chichi knew that at least somebody was home, for ahalf eaten bowl of cereal sat coldly beside the couch. As of yet she had not really even thought of what to say to Vegeta. She hardly knew the man. What if began to shout, what if he really meant what he said...

"You" I voice swept the room. Bouncing off the walls to slap Chichi straight in the face. Tensing her shoulders, the tone appeared rather different in comparison to the last time she'd heard it. Positioned in the door way, with eyes dull and clean from makeup, Katie clenched her jaw. The now known middle aged woman, far more perceptive than some bratty stray. All in all she looked a complete wreak. Both eyes sharp and narrow, with hair messy and loose. Chichi felt quite sick in those few moments. Spinning the wedding ring around her finger, she stuttered with a lack of confidence.

"Katie I-I was just coming by to see Bulma, have you seen her?" Glancing upward,Chichi swallowed hard. The ball of guilt going down like a boulder, silent and struck like roadkill. With a screech, Katie lunged her juice glass across the room. Pulp, liquid and glass hitting the wall with barely a half of the anger she felt

"I should've never come here" Katie gulped "How dare you!"

"I-I..." Chichi stopped "I don't know what your talking ab..."

"Don't lie! He told me, he told me everything! I knew there was something different about him, he... he..." With a sob, Katiespun her way from the living room, galloping up the stairs to slam the top door closed. Collapsing upon her bed she screamed into her pillow, screamed with all the years she'd wasted.

Some miles away, standing at the brink of the woods, Vegeta watched the Son household like a predatory cat. His body felt light and chest constricted. But he didn't go, past all the reasoning and bitter thoughts he didn't go. Dark shapes enveloped the abode and gardens, patterns winding and fading, as clouds raced across the sun. Stepping out, sunlight burst through the branches to catch the white inhis eyes, exposed. "What do you want brat?"

"I live here" Gohan announced the moment he hit the lawn. "Dad hasn't come back yet. He's st-"

"I know that!" Vegeta snapped. "For future reference, I wanted to see what kind of a place your asinine father called home." His voice went raspy near the end "And I was right, it is a dump." Clenching both fists Vegeta tore toward the fading horizon, where the blue was a little lighter and sun at it's lowest. Even then, he had no idea where he was going.

Burying herself into the covers Katie's body burned with rage, cheeks wet from sweat and tears. She hated everything, the house, the walls, the carpet, the sound of Mrs. Briefs high heels. But mostly she hated her. Rolling upon her back, Katie looked to the strangely patterned ceiling. She missed the hull of her ship. The scent of its ill oiled body and rusty wounds, the sanctity of space. Sitting upward the young woman wept in a woeful light, for she hadn't the heart to open the blinds. Placed at the purple dresser, with swirls engraved. She studied herself like a muddy puddle, still rippling so soon after the hurricane.

Two days ago, Katie had returned to Capsule Corp with a heavy head and sickened stomach. Digging down, she repeated over and over again what had flashed through that china cup. Panting, thrusting, kissing and... Ecstasy. Joy, which he had enjoyed with her. It was easier to believe that with sweet madness he may have touched her. She felt comfort in that. Vegeta was her quilt, each thread had itsstory. A piece of something that reminded Katie of anything but loneliness. Her head was battling with her heart, everything inside out. How could he blunder seven years for a moment? Bulma had been in the opposite chair for quite a while by that point. Reading some brightly coloured magazine. She glanced at Katie every few moments, brow rippled in bafflement. The pair didn't know one and other very well, in all honesty neither really wanted want to. The living room was dim but for the reading lamp and television. Focusing upon a poorly hosted dating show, cheers and cries erupted as two contestants kissed with so much to learn. Throwing a cushion into a neighboring chair, Katie announced her retirement. Bulma, as expected, did not argue.

Setting herself at the purple duchess, Katie glanced into the looking glass. Barley seeing herself. Softly and like a rhythmic wave, his shoulder rose and fell beneath the covers. Saiya-jin hair racing the pillow like an impassioned breath. Illuminating her surroundings for just a moment, tobacco smoke became her blanket. The air was cool yet promptly fell tepid as her cigarette burned. Pulling the first tie away, Katie's braids began to coil downward. One after the other they broke free. Like little insects from their perfectly formed chrysalises. Vegeta often compared Katie to a dead woman. Skin as white as snow, alike the clouds that bore them. The body of a skeleton and ears as sharp as teeth. She winced to the utopian look upon his face, he had never looked happier. In all her years she had never seen that expression. "Idiot" her voiced hissed as a silhouette descended over her, masculine fingers etching themselves into thetrace of so many years.

"You should get that removed woman" Vegeta pronounced with dexterity and elegance. "Are you coming to bed or not?" No comment about anything. Not even a _'would you stop whimpering'_ Lifting her head Katie looked to his face in the mirror. Grim and cold. Turning with the swoop of a swan her belly tightened.

"Liar" Lunging forward with the ache of unsatisfactory dealings. She struck him clear across the face, staining that beige cheek ideally. With so much anger and affliction she beat him. The sturdy antelope falling on its back with a grunt and scramble. "I hate you!" lungs ripped. The room was smaller now, closing inward. The walls reaching out like thoughtless jesters. Acid lurched in her stomach, and limbs shook with adrenalin. She'd been so afraid of changing - she'd built her damn life around him. Digging down, Katie gripped at his body with something indescribable. The affection for a familiar creature, the throb in your heart as it leapt into your throat. No words came, for only to throw the pain away. Closing her eyes a blanket enwrapped. The coolness of its interior, contray the fervor of his hand.

"Is that done with?" Lifting her head, she looked at him for the longest time. Deep into the darkness of those words. There was always some reason to feel not good enough. To feel less than adequate for him. She needed some destruction for already the memories were beginning to seep through.

"Why her?" Rippling his brow Vegeta rolled over. "Did you get in a good few hours worth" Hearing his lungs fill, Katie closed her eyes. "I did everything you ever wanted! You think I liked being attached to a Noratas employee!" she struck him as he rose "Dad was bad enough!"

"Shut up!" he gathered at blankets "It's been seven blasted years!"

"I can't give it up" She stabbed at her chest "How can you expect me to give it up! I would never be forgiven!"

"If you gave a damn you would!" he rasped, "It's a load of lies!"

"Don't you dare!" she gathered at her head "I have every desire you do Vegeta, don't you dare tell me otherwise."

"You're a blasted hypocrite! You're always telling me to try new things!" biceps clenched "It was relief" Staring with her mouth cold and body numb she could not even begin to comprehend what he was saying.

"I am not going to stay here for this, I know what's right. I'm going to the guest room. You can do whatever you want to whoever you want... be dammed!" Forming a scruffy silhouette in the door way, Katie glared across at him. "What will Kakarott do when he returns?" To this he didn't say a word. "What will he do when I tell him?"

Gazing out the glass with a head of new memories, Goku studied the face of the moon as he passed. It's mottled surface lined with the creases of age. Gathering at the material atop his thighs a wave of anticipation stormed till almost completely overwhelming. His son, his wife, his friends he had so much to tell them, so much that he wished to explain, so much that he himself did not understand.

That morning Bulma watched as Vegeta entered the room. Staring over her juice glass she noticed his movements, slow and some what lumbered. He paused beside the table, tilting his head as if a thought was about to enter. He looked wrong. "What's up with you? I've never seen you so quiet." ignoring her, Vegeta rubbed at his face before exiting the house. She was insignificant within his day. The sun burned into his skin out in the garden, clawing at him to just give up. Kakarott was out there somewhere, laughing like the clown he was. Falling back against the wooden fence, wavering shadows engulfed the daisies that lay crushed about his boots. He could hear children in the distance, laughing on their way home from school.

"He stole it" the young man muttered to the cat at his right. The feline soft and frail with its small blue eyes holding that same glow of affection. Noting the rise in its back and hum in its chest, Vegeta gathered at his hand. "Scat!" moving back into the light, he sighed, his father couldn't see him in the dark.

Out in the openness of surroundings fields Chichi urged her son to swim. Resting within the grass she stared up into the sky, mountains ripping their way into the stratosphere. Studying her son absently, he burst through the cool water not too far ahead. She saw great things in him, great beginnings of a marvellous mind. She knew she was often too hard on the boy, forcing him to be adult when all he wanted was to onlybe a child. It all stemmed back to Goku she supposed, she wanted better for her son, she wanted better for their family, she wanted better for them both. In every area the birds were singing, the young woman of Mt. Pan smiling to the thought of things falling back in order. Somehow she knew Goku was on his way home, deep inside she could feel her husbands heart, shoulders tightening with the want for his laugh. Fingers hooked for just the sound of his chair scraping back.

"Vegeta?" The name didn't register at first, it was more the fact that someone had spoken. Opening her eyes, Chichi tossed a look over her shoulder. Amongst the brambles of a neighbouring tree, lush with summer foliage, there he stood. Gathering at the seam to her red dress the dark eyed woman furiously rose. She didn't know what to say, how to be, her son was coming and she couldn't say a word.

"Mom..." Gohan stopped "We don't have to stay h-"

"What do you want?" the woman sternly interjected. Remaining within the shade Vegeta held his silence. He couldn't answer, not while her brat was within earshot. Grabbing at her sons wrist, Chichi tugged Gohan toward the direction of their house. She could feel him watching, studying her movements. Passing into the wood, she slowled down.

"Mom?" Gohan broke "Mom Vegeta won't hurt us."

"I-I know baby..." she replied. "I know." Vegeta cussed at himself. He felt ridiculous, his head cloudy and ambitions lacking in motivation. _Blast it,_ he thought,_would someone just crush the woman!_

"No thanks" Katie looked up from the sofa. Placing the biscuits back upon the coffee table, Bulma re-entered the kitchen. Presently it was twelve pm with not a cloud in the sky, but to Katie's disadvantage she had difficulty with the atmosphere of Earth. The intensity of the sun was far greater than those of planets she was accustomed to. Glancing at the two men to her left, Katie sent her attention back toward the television. They didn't like Vegeta and made no mistake in displaying so. One of the men she knew as Yamcha, the other she wasn't quite so sure. Through the window fingers trailed the Earth, endlessly going onward. The walls were thicker now, bearing down as if to infect those below with human emotion, white paint licking at her eyes. It was so much simpler then, god... the space of it on and on, reaching for an end never found or yet contemplated. How could she structure herself, how could she be herself, without that?

"Where's Vegeta?" a voice cut in. Shifting her line of sight, Yamcha restated the question. "Is he here?"

"No." Katie grit "We're not attached at the hip you know." Touching at her temple, names and places talked inside her head, memories of better days. Forcing back what she might say or do the young Furra-jin rose from her seat. "I-I'm sorry..." she balled her fist. "I..." looking across at one and other Krillian and Yamcha shrugged with little understanding.

Exiting via the back door, Katie rested in what little shade the house created. Out across the garden, flowers swayed against the wind. A high wooden fence separating the area from the main corporation complex. Pressing her head back against the lattice, voices continued to sweep out from the house, nipping at her heels with simple problems and structured hours. She was starting to lose who she was, becoming something less... the worse thing was, she knew it.

"You're a coward." Pausing behind the fence, Vegeta caught the red of her hair.

"Hmph, then what does that make you?"

"Someone who wants it back. To get the heck out of here." wet breath erupted. "I wish I'd never gone to that stupid planet. I would still be in my ship, be living my life... just how I wanted it. I don't even know why I went, to talk you out of it perhaps... I dunno, guess a busted engine was the last thing I expected" she paused for an extended amount of time "...what I really wanna know is why we're here, we could've stolen that ship when we first arrived." she heard him adjust his position. "Vegeta?"

"What?"

"You didn't even know her then." releasing a feral breath, anger leaked into his reply.

"You know why!" he exclaimed "He knows how to do it, the idiot... that idiot"

"Vegeta..." Katie touched her brow "We could've come back, we could've met him later... this planet, it doesn't agree" she scratched at the wood. "I don't know how much more I can stand!"

"Go then" he rasped "take the ship and go... to Horcheque-sei, to Grisham."

"What, Grisham? I've not se..."

"You don't belong here" he flatly interjected.

"And you do?" the fence shook from impact. "No. Look, you are very good at stringing people along Vegeta. But if you have something to say just say it!" staring through a gap in the planks, she watched his body shift from sight. The sound of his boots like a bloody hammer against her skin. That was it, that was their moment, when seven years would become something to regret.

"Yeah!" Katie screamed over the engines. "They may stop at Gawdo though, they could be a way off!" Gesturing with a flick of his chin, the man known as Beck Grisham merged upon the main ticket office. The lights were bright and intrusive, green benches lining the expansive white walls officially. To their right hummed a long line of Horcheque-jin tellers, processing anything from applications for residency to mere trade permits, anything was feasible upon the poor-mans oasis.

Established as an independent colony in the year 2195, Horcheque-sei had quickly become a paradise for dockies and soliders alike, trade and entertainment literally bursting from its seams. The western galaxy was made up by seven planets in total; Furra-sei, Horcheque-sei, Namek-sei, Whaka-sei, Arlia-sei, Cristala-sei and Turgott-sei. These planets, bar two, were an elect group of the ITA or interplanetary trade act, established in 2200 by Furra-sei. This agreement had been unanimously passed to insure that import and export prices of surrounding planets remained invariable. It was common place that entire populations relied upon neighbouring colonies for fundamental food and medical products, the 'twin incident' of 2189 a key example to this very fact.

'The twin' had been an act of joint abuse executed by Arlia-sei and Whaka-sei, both planets two of the only known manufacturers of Lycozine in the third galaxy. Lycozine was a central component in the production of Broca (Brocatine), a solidified organic matter necessary to the reconstruction of impaired biotic-mass. During the 'twin incident' researchers of closely lying planets worked feverishly to construct a suitable replica. It took three gruelling months, but once the aptly titled Proxy-AW2 hit the market, 'the twin' crashed within hours. Arlia-sei and Whaka-sei abruptly prohibited from any involvement or input with the outer lying governments, both planets remaining in exile until their isolated destruction in late 2209.

So, you're a Noratas employee and within the third galaxy or more preciously on route for Horcheque-sei or Gawdo the immediate moon. Hence, Beck Grisham was the man with whom you were acquainted. It was Beck's duty to see that your needs were fully accommodated to, for a good profile was a low profile. Beck had known Katie for many infrequent years, yet never failed to be intrigued by her. Alike Katie, this young man was a native of Furra-sei. Compared to the female species, a male Furra-jin was a completely different matter. They were predominantly tall and robust in nature, their fingers fine and dextrous, a cleaver disguise for such power. The most obvious trait to a mature Furra-jin, was of course the appearance of deep scarlet along their hairline. However like most things, this colour would fade over time, till disappearing almost entirely.

"You still with that Saiya-jin..." Katie swung a glance at the white haired man, failing in her response he continued "I mean, it's not common that an outsider would go out of their way to help people like that... you on probation or something?" Processing the question with a silent sneer, Katie proceeded along toward the entrance of Sanco, Horcheque-sei's chief city and trade centre. Pausing before the cybernetic doors, she slowly cleared her throat.

"So you wanna know why I help them? People like that."

"I didn't mean offence" he touched his chest.

"Hmph... we're equal partners, you and I. It's neither here nor there." In a blast, voices, faces, music, smells and colours swept in from the ground to the sky. A sight where giant buildings stared down with watchful windows, like those of a principle eye. Gritting into the stone path way, Beck swept an arm over the scene that was Horcheque-sei's primary town square.

"Welcome to Sanco!"

"You always said tha... I never believed you!" she exclaimed "I never imagined it would be so big, there's so many people!" Folding his arms, Beck's saggy blue sleeves hung down for a breeze to slid along his wrist. He liked to see her happy, he liked the sound of her voice, god he had always liked her.

"I'll show you to your hotel, it's on the river bank. It's a place for people like yourself, like those you accompany yourself with."

"What's it called?"

"_Anonymity_"

Gazing within his crystal glass, Beck enjoyed the green of her dress. His stomach pulling to the sight of her skin raw against the red of her hair. The restaurant was quiet, the light lowly set as the pair occupied a table at the far end. Adjusting the thin strap to her gown, Katie crossed her legs. The wine was flowing and conversation thick with history. Loosening his tie, Beck's white hair lay gathered at his back; napkins ripped and food half devoured, it was eleven pm.

"Are you enjoying your desert?"

"I haven't had Frucan since I was kid." Katie smiled across the table.

"Hum, do you miss her?"

"It's been too many years, but yeah... I think I do."

"I haven't seen mine in at least fifteen" Beck disregarded his half eaten cake. "I don't think they ever forgave me... "

"Why'd you run?"

"Why wouldn't I, I couldn't work for them. Your father..." he paused in length. "He was a well respected man, but... he should've stopped."

"I don't think we should talk about my father." Katie placed a helping of Frucan within her mouth. Glancing off toward a small gathering at their right, Beck leaned into the table.

"Things are only going to get worse... "

"Hmph, why help them then, why do what you do?"

"To keep the peace" he shrugged "To make an attempt at harmony"

"You've always confused me."

"You intrigue me" the light played across her shoulders "Why do you amuse him?"

"Please."

"You could have a life here, instead of some pack horse for a dying breed. They can't love, it's not in their nature..." he pinched at her fingers "I've always cared for you. You belong with your own people... and besides, Sanco is a beautiful city" sliding from reach the woman dressed in green stood up with a bout of regret.

"I'm sorry Beck, it was a lovely dinner" she grasped at her purse "I-I'll return the dress to you in the morning, It was nice gift but I can't... Good ni-"

"Stop this" he interjected "You'll end up chained to that monkey for the rest of your life... how can you socialise with that, their lackeys Katie, murderous lackeys!"

"Lower your voice." she snapped. "Say all you like, it doesn't change things... Goodnight Beck" he attempted at her wrist "Good night!"

Her hotel suite on the twenty-third floor was pale in decor, yet wide and spacious to ones skin. Pulling across the expansive balcony doors a cool breeze licked at her spine, where out below buzzed the lives of a city gone mad. Each story intertwining with the next, she wanted to known them, be known, be expected. Resting her arms upon the railing, traffic streamed over head. The engines humming in such a way that for the moment; she felt not quite so alone. Tapping the ash from her cigarette, smoke struggled to remain in the wind. Her father Rodger D Wilks, he had been fighting the bad fight for as long as she could remember.

Very few Furra-jins were employed by the NTA, most had a reaction similar to that of Beck , but Rodger could not run. His wife Sheryl had passed away some time after the birth of their daughter, a mere month into their child's life. At that point in time Roger's sister, Beth, had been relying heavily upon her brother for rehabilitation due to an aircraft accident earlier that year. With a combination of bad choices and over whelming debt Rodger was desperate, which was precisely when the hawks flew in, instructing him to serve Lord Frezia for no less than two years, that was twenty eight years ago.

Katie barley knew him, he had become a ghost of a man who had done all he could. A man who was dead inside, a shell for bad memories and a home for regret. Flicking out her fingers, Katie's cigarette dove over the balcony railing, screaming to its death on the courtyard below. Turning back her head a powerful man closed the door on entry, still to make her nervous, for all things considered it had only been three months.

"The switch is to your right" she stated past the curtains that whipped against the glass, where in a crude burst of light a glimpse of armour shot through, displaying a colour she'd rather not remark. "How was your trip to Whaka-sei.." Casting a brief glance in acknowledgment, Vegeta began toward the bathroom.

"Fine." she heard the tap run "They got the message."

"What message?"

"The message," he dried his face "Who cares what one." Seating herself upon the puffy white sofa, Vegeta threw his chest plate to the floor. She watched him intently from her position, the small bulbs above catching what little brown lay in his hair. Gathering at her nightdress, both feet were tucked up onto the sofa. The room becoming warm as curiosity for conversation rose.

"Where are your colleagues?"

"I don't know, it's not my business to baby sit the pair." Pushing the hair from her neck, a knot of nervous anticipation growled within. They had only meet with one and other an estimated four times, this being their fifth, yet tonight would be their first night. So alike anyone, they attempted a stab at breaking the tension. He told her about the surrounding galaxies and his life within Royal Vegeta-sei. She told him about the habits of a nomadic trader and the strict rulings of her race. The sky was glowing and conversation thick with new beginnings. Sitting within a city that hummed like a heart, silence pulled at the structure of it all, ache for touch tugging harder. Smirking to the inappropriateness of her, Vegeta leaned in to place a kiss against the young woman's jaw. Lingering; with the fear that he may not retain the confidence. "Hmph..." he rose his eyes "Damn marvellous"

That night on Earth, as the sky opened up Vegeta failed in his return to Capsule Corp. Standing out in the rain at ten pm, he grasped at handle to the Son's front entrance. The windows were warm with light, smoke erupting from the chimney atop the odd shaped roof. Pushing open the door it creaked with a lack of lustre, scents playing through the air like children. Resting a hand upon the wooden table, Vegeta ran his eyes across the walls. They were cream in colour and awfully misshapen in parts. At the door hung a small bouquet of dried flowers, the purple item producing a rather sickly odour. With a shriek a small tea pot whistled out from upon the coal range, inducing an undesired flinch on Vegeta's behalf. Gritting his teeth the room suddenly became all the more cluttered with stupid little things, annoying shapes and colours, he shouldn't have been there. 

"What the heck are you doing?" a voice shot in from his left. Removing the coat from her back, Chichi placed it upon its hook. Indeed he had alarmed her, but by god if she was going to display the fact. Holding a hand against the door, Chichi struggled for eye contact with her unwanted guest. The man appeared different, as if he now possessed emotion, it was leaking from his eyes. "I'll give you to the count of five." Vegeta held his position. "One..." she began "Two..."

"You're not angry" he shifted from the table. "In fact I think you're even a lit..."

"I had tea with your wife" she interrupted "Vegeta, I'm very angry"

"What?" he inquired blankly. "She's not my wife you idiot. That woman is jus..."

"Leave!" she interrupted a second time "Gohan's down the hall, I don't want him involved in this." sneering slightly the stocky man dressed in black gave a huff.

"Nobodies involved." he paused. "Look woman, I believe you have something of mine, a letter." reducing her eyes only slightly a swell of realisation hit. The letter, the gold mesh bound with sensations, feeling a pang of stupidity race along her spine the dark haired woman released her clutch of the door.

"Hm." she lowered her voice "Couldn't you just call like a normal person" removing his eyes from hers, Vegeta dropped a shoulder.

"What's normal." she gave a frown. "I'm serious."

"Don't be like that." she walked a couple of meters toward a small chest of draws beside the telephone. "Forget it." sliding her hand into the top compartment she rummaged for a few seconds before removing the very thing he had been searching for. It is hard to explain the sensation of a keepsake, its a stupid little thing something to which you are fully aware, but for some reason you don't really give a damn. Closing the draw, Chichi grasped at it for a few moments longer, the room suddenly becoming a little too warm for her liking. He just stood there, the coal range pelting out waves of heat into his thighs, climbing into his chest. Her eye-lashes were singing, he was sure he could hear it, they were singing for him. Clenching a fist against his leg, she stared at him from across the tabletop.

"Here" she thrust out a hand. "This it?" failing in reply, Vegeta snatched it from her grasp.

"It's been a week, why did you not return it sooner." the item was slid into his back pocket.

"Oh for goodness sake." she bound her arms. "I just forgot" the room fell silent for a moment, even the fire dared not spark. Clearing her throat Chichi made a glance at the door. "It's late. You should be going."

"To where?" he stated rhetorically, keeping his posture ridged and with little sign in relaxing.

"Once you're gone I don't care." they stared out like old foes. "Go."

"Hmph." he shifted toward her, simply in an effort to reach the front door, or so she thought. The lights were low and everything was humming with heat, both characters felt nigh on suffocated by it. He could smell her shampoo, mixing with the glow in her skin, god she was... reaching out as he passed, the sensation of cotton raced along the wire of a million nerve endings. She flinched, she couldn't help it, he was burning.

"Don't" He stopped to her voice, with a mere two feet between them, two feet of sedition.

**TO BE CONTINUED... dum dum dummmmmmm...**


End file.
